Various devices for removing hair from the human body have been developed. Such devices include electric razors and hand-held devices incorporating a razor blade. It is well known that devices utilizing a razor blade have traditionally provided a closer shave than non-razor devices such as electric razors. Shaving devices utilizing a razor blade have numerous drawbacks. Applied pressure by the user is transmitted directly to the razor and therefore the skin thereby creating a situation wherein nicking or cutting of the person's skin if often a consequence. Further, with such conventional devices the pressure contact by the razor blade upon the skin causes in some cases irritation of the person's skin. Additionally, applied pressure by the user directly to the razor bade causes increased friction which tends to dull the cutting edge of the blade in a shorter period of time thereby requiring the user to replace with the razor blade with a new one.
One object of the present invention is to provide a shaving device utilizing a razor blade which substantially prevents the razor blade from nicking the person's skin or causing irritation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shaving device wherein friction upon the cutting edge of the razor blade is reduced thereby resulting in a razor blade which will have a longer life.